Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistive memory apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to the resistive memory apparatus with reversible sensing architecture.
Description of Related Art
In recently years, non-volatile memory apparatuses are getting important in electronic products. Correspondingly, a resistive random access memory (RRAM) apparatus is provided.
In convention art, it is a big challenge to select a good set or reset voltage and to overcome a read disturbance of RRAM cell. In conventional art, even a very small read voltage applied on the RRAM cell may change the cell state of the RRAM cell due to the read disturb condition. The RRAM cell is disturbed by the read voltage which is applied to the drain or source during the read operation which has the same voltage polarity of set or reset operation. Such as that, the RRAM cell has data disturb with continuous read.